regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Fly 2
Fighter Fly 2 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman steal an gunship. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Dan Zembrovski': (On Computer) Oh, hey, Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski, Meta-Crisis Troll Moko, Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn, Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham, Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman, Americk Highborn, Dolan Zembrovski, Tal Moko, Aqua Highborn, Rumon Cunningham, Huntley Weinerman, how you doing? *'Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski': (On Computer) Doing just fine, Dan. *'Troll Moko': What you been up to? *'Meta-Crisis Troll Moko': (On Computer) Well, Meta-Crisis Dan, me, Meta-Crisis Amanda, Derick, Tozo, Amelia, Danielle, Tila, Americk, Dolan, Tal and Aqua are the new students at your school. *'Amanda Highborn': Really? *'Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn': (On Computer) Yeah, we are. *'Randy Cunningham': What about you, Meta-Crisis Randy, Meta-Crisis Howard, Rayden, Henco, Rina, Harriet, Rumon, Huntley? *'Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham': (On Computer) Me, Meta-Crisis Howard, Rayden, Henco, Rina, Harriet, Rumon and Huntley are the new students of Norrisville High. *'Howard Weinerman': You are? *'Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman': (On Computer) That's right. *'Derick Zembrovski': (On Computer) So, Dan, Troll, Amanda, why are you at your school and Randy and Howard at Norrisville High? *'Dan Zembrovski': Because, Derick, we transferred schools. *'Tozo Moko': (On Computer) Really? You guys transferred schools? *'Troll Moko': That's right. We transferred to the Avengers Academy? *'Amelia Highborn': (On Computer) Avengers Academy? What's a Avengers Academy? *'Amanda Highborn': Avengers Academy is the academies for students to enroll and a school for training young heroes to become the next Avengers. *'Rayden Cunningham': (On Computer) Oh, that Avengers Academy. *'Randy Cunningham': Yes, Rayden. Avengers Academy. *'Henco Weinerman': (On Computer) So, Mordecai, Rigby, you, Troll, Amanda, Randy and Howard have enroll Avengers Academy? *'Howard Weinerman': Why, yes, Henco. We are. *'Danielle Zembrovski': (On Computer) Do you have prove? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes, Danielle, we do. *(Dan Zembrovski shows Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski, Meta-Crisis Troll Moko, Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn, Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham, Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman, Americk Highborn, Dolan Zembrovski, Tal Moko, Aqua Highborn, Rumon Cunningham and Huntley Weinerman a pictures of Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman at Avengers Academy and saving people's life) *'Tila Moko': (On Computer) Whoa. You have enroll Avengers Academy. *'Randy Cunningham': Indeed. It is. *'Harriet Weinerman': (On Computer) Did you Mordecai, Rigby, you, Troll, Amanda, Randy and Howard graduated at Avengers Academy? *'Americk Highborn': Did got your diplomas? *'Howard Weinerman': Yes. We did, guys. *(Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman shows Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski, Meta-Crisis Troll Moko, Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn, Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham, Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman, Americk Highborn, Dolan Zembrovski, Tal Moko, Aqua Highborn, Rumon Cunningham and Huntley Weinerman their diplomas) *'Harriet Weinerman': (On Computer) Wow. You did graduate and got your diplomas. *'Dan Zembrovski': That's exactly right. *'Dolan Zembrovski': (On Computer) So, how did you graduate? *'Troll Moko': Well, it all happens at the final day of Avengers Academy during Graduation. *(Flashback started) *'Captain America': Welcome to the final day of Avengers Academy. The year is finally at an end. It has been a long, hard struggle but, girls, we've pulled together, and now you have finally completed your studies. We see your instructors along with the satisfaction of a job well done. And, you graduates, I see your joy. The justifiable pride in your accomplishments. The excitement as you go forward into your futures. It has been elected to make the farewell remarks on behalf of the graduates. *'Mordecai': Whoo-who! We're all get to graduate! *'All': (Cheering) *'Mordecai': Thank you, Cap. On behalf of the entire graduating class, I'd like to thank you for all you've done for us. Here. *(Mordecai throws a Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber to Iron Man) *'Iron Man': What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber. Maybe you and Ant-Man could make that lightsaber for us. *'Iron Man': You're right. We will make that lightsaber. *'Spider-Man': Hulk, can you throw the diplomas to all of us? *'Hulk': You got it. *(Hulk throws all diplomas to the Mordecai, Rigby, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and rest of the Avengers Academy) *'Captain America': Congratulations, students. You all earned your diplomas. *'Nova': Thanks, Cap. Does this means? *'Captain America': That's right. We're all proud of you. Since you all got your diplomas you all becoming the next Avengers. *'Rigby': We are? *'Captain America': Exactly. You all gonna live at Avengers Tower with us. *'Mordecai': It's this great. Now we got our diplomas. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, we all did a great job for saving people's lifes. *'Randy Cunningham': We work together. That's teamwork. *'Spider-Man': Wow! We can't believe we going to live at Avengers Tower! *'Rigby': That's right we are. *'Nova': All of us. We all going to live at the tower. *(Flashback ended) *'Troll Moko': And that's how we graduate and got our diplomas. *'Tal Moko': (On Computer) Wow. That was amazing story. *'Aqua Highborn': (On Computer) You guys did graduate. *'Amanda Highborn': Yep. *'Rumon Cunningham': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go we have work to do. *'Huntley Weinerman': (On Computer) Have fun soon. *(Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski calls off) *'Howard Weinerman': You, too. Come on. We guys Ant-Man needs us. *'All': Right! *'Ant-Man': Here. *'Dan Zembrovski': Uh, what's this? *'Power Man': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one starfruit. Clear? *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Clear. *'Iron Fist': How do you expect them to find starfruit on Market? *(At Market) *'Troll Moko': I got everything but the starfruits. Any luck? *'Amanda Highborn': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Howard Weinerman': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes! *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Starfruits! *'Troll Moko': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Amanda Highborn': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Chitauri? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Randy Cunningham': Why are you smiling about? *'Howard Weinerman': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. So what's the plan. *'Troll Moko': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Amanda Highborn': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Randy Cunningham': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Howard Weinerman': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Chitauri Soldier': You there! *'Dan Zembrovski': We'll just put this back. *'Troll Moko': Run! *'The Other': Stop them! *'Amanda Highborn': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Howard Weinerman': Groans Come here! *'Chitauri Soldier': Where they go? *'Dan Zembrovski': Grunts *'Troll Moko': Whoa! *'Chitauri Soldier': Up there! *'Randy Cunningham': Amanda! *'Amanda Highborn': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Chitauri Soldier': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Amanda Highborn': Oh. Hey, you don't have any starfruits, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Chitauri Soldier': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Amanda Highborn': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Chitauri Soldier': Look out! *'Amanda Highborn': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Dan, Troll, Randy and Howard wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Howard Weinerman': Great. Just what we need. Amanda? Amanda! Hey, Amanda, let us in! *'Amanda Highborn': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Amanda Highborn': I let you in, we're even. *'Troll Moko': Fine! *'Amanda Highborn': You have to say it! *'Randy Cunningham': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman hops to the gunship) *'Amanda Highborn': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Howard Weinerman': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Amanda Highborn': Whoa! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the ship! *'Amanda Highborn': Let go! *'Troll Moko': Turn the ship! *'Amanda Highborn': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Howard Weinerman': Gain altitude. *'Amanda Highborn': I know. *'Dan Zembrovski': Amanda. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Nicole. Why did you video chat with me for? *'Nicole': (On Computer) It's a long story. Sorry, I broke up with you last week. *'Mordecai': It's okay. I accept for your better apology. I sent a gift for you, Nicole. *'Nicole': What is it? *'Mordecai': A present. (Nicole sees a present) I wanted you to give you this. Go ahead open it. *'Nicole': (On Computer) Hold on a second. "To Nicole, from Mordecai." (Opens a present revealed to be the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses. I like for you to have this. *'Nicole': (On Computer) I say, that's damned decent of you. *'Mordecai': That's right. Can't we still be friends? *'Nicole': (On Computer) Of course. *'Mordecai': Nicole, maybe you should move on. *'Nicole': (On Computer) Really? *'Mordecai': Of course. You and Richard broke up, right? *'Nicole': (On Computer) Yeah, I did. *'Mordecai': You should try internet dating that might work. *'Nicole': (On Computer) Great idea, Mordecai. I will try internet dating. *'Mordecai': Say, Nicole, why do you have that webley with you? *'Nicole': (On Computer) Oh, this, Mordecai. (Shows him a Webley Service Revolver M6) It's my great-grandmother's and kept it for many decades. She gave to her was my grandmother, then, she gave it to her daughter was my mother and finally, she gave it to me during me and Richard's Wedding Anniversary. *'Mordecai': Your great-grandmother has a webley during the war? *'Nicole': (On Computer) Yes. She is. She is a true war hero. Goodbye, Mordecai. *(Nicole calls off) *'Mordecai': Goodbye, Nicole. *(Back with Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Amanda Highborn': Grunting *'Troll Moko': We think we're too low. *'Amanda Highborn': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Randy Cunningham': We need to turn. Turn! *'Amanda Highborn': Grunts How did you know? *'Howard Weinerman': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Amanda Highborn': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Wonder Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Iron Man': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Captain America': Chuckles On a wild starfruit chase? *'Amanda Highborn': Amanda to Avengers. *'Wasp': Ah, right on cue. *'Ant-Man': Go ahead, Amanda. *'Amanda Highborn': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'She Hulk': We thought you might. *'A-Bomb': Look, don't worry about the starfruits. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, starfruits. *'Troll Moko': Uh, we found some. *'Randy Cunningham': Then we found them again. *'Howard Weinerman': But we smashed them. *'Amanda Highborn': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'A-Bomb': Wait! *'Skaar': What are we hearing? *'Red Hulk': It sounds like-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, about that. *'Troll Moko': See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a gunship. *'Hawkeye': YOU WHAT?! *'Amanda Highborn': Their taking it better than we thought. *'Falcon': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Vision': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Amanda Highborn': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, which one? *'Nova': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Howard Weinerman': Right. *'Dan Zembrovski': Got it. *'Troll Moko': W-We mean... got it a long time ago. *'Randy Cunningham': You know, back when we first boarded. *'Howard Weinerman': Right away. *'Dan Zembrovski': Immediately. *'Spider-Man': Stealing a gunship attracts unwanted attention. *'Mordecai': Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. *'Rigby': Do not stop. *'White Tiger': And don't do anything. *'Amanda Highborn': On our way. Amanda out. *'Troll Moko': That went well. *'Amanda Highborn': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Amanda Highborn': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Howard Weinerman': Wait. *'Dan Zembrovski': What's that? *'Troll Moko': Looks like smoke. *'Amanda Highborn': Yeah. *'Randy Cunningham': Only... *'Howard Weinerman': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Dan Zembrovski': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Troll Moko': What's the worst that could happen? *'Amanda Highborn': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Randy Cunningham': Besides that. *'Amanda Highborn': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Starfruit. *'Howard Weinerman': Starfruit? Seriously? *'Amanda Highborn': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'The Other': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Amanda Highborn': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'The Other': A gunship? This is The Other. My men reported a stolen gunship. *'Amanda Highborn': That's not the gunship you're looking for. It's a totally different gunship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'The Other': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Amanda Highborn': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'The Other': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that gunship again, take your shot. *'Amanda Highborn': Don't think he's taking Commander Starfruit's orders anymore. *(Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'The Other': I want chitauris up top, now! *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'The Other': Open fire. *'Amanda Highborn': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Troll Moko': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Chituri Soldier': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Randy Cunningham': Not bad. *'Chitauri Soldier': Gotcha. *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Whoa. *'Chitauri Soldier': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Dan Zembrovski': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Amanda Highborn': Gotcha! *'Troll Moko': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Amanda Highborn': Grunting *'Randy Cunningham': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Amanda Highborn': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah. So, what do we do about the gunship? Chuckling *'Amanda Highborn': Grunts *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Chuckling *'Iron Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Captain America': Over there! *'Amanda Highborn': One fresh starfruit, as ordered. *'Spider-Man': Thank you, kind ma'am. *'Amanda Highborn': Team effort. *'Captain America': Forget about the fruit. Where's the gunship? *'Amanda Highborn': Sighs We crashed it. *'Dan Zembrovski': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Chituri's hand. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Amanda Highborn': chuckles *'Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Laughs *'Amanda Highborn': laughing *'Mordecai': At least they got rid of the gunship. *'Rigby': exhales *'Amanda Highborn': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Fly 2' Trivia *It is revealed Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman have been transferred schools. *It was revealed that Mordecai, Rigby, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and rest of the Avengers Academy have graduate and become the next Avengers. *Nicole decides to move on and try internet dating. *It is revealed that Webley Service Revolver M6 is Nicole's Great-Grandmother's the standard issue service pistol for the armed forces and kept it for many decades. It was a present from her daughter was her grandmother, her daughter was her mother and she gave it to her during Richard and Nicole's Wedding Anniversary. Webley service revolver m6 by sudeepdash-d3b97ua.jpg|Nicole's Webley Service Revolver M6 Gallery Sonic screwdriver lightsaber 2 by jedimsieer.png|Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber Kalippe lightsaber by jnetrocks-d4dyzpo.jpg |Nicole's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver by elkaddalek-d38mv8u.jpg|Nicole's Sonic Screwdriver Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited